Bill Spencer Sr.
William "Bill" Spencer, Sr. was a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Jim Storm from 1987 to 2009. Storylines Bill is overprotective of his daughter, Caroline Spencer and strongly objects when she falls in love with Ridge Forrester, the playboy son of the famous fashion designer, Eric Forrester, and his wife, Stephanie Douglas. He forbids Ridge from continuing to date his daughter. The headstrong Ridge responds by proposing to her. Just before the wedding ceremony, Bill tells Caroline that he had Ridge followed and knows for a fact that he slept with another woman just a week before. She is furious with her father and goes on with the wedding, walking down the aisle alone. But before she gets to Ridge, she faints. Bill gets what he wants, and the wedding fails to take place. Later, tragedy strikes. Caroline is raped by a man named Ron Deacon. Bill notices how Ridge's brother, Thorne Forrester, supports her through her recovery. Bill wants Caroline to marry him, and she does. But she's still in love with Ridge, and despite all Bill's efforts to prevent it, she divorces Thorne to reunite with him. Caroline eventually marries Ridge, but afterwards becomes ill with leukemia. Bill is devastated when she dies. He finally tells Margo about Karen. She enlists the help of Blake Hayes, who eventually tracks Karen down in Texas, where she goes by the name of Faith Roberts. Bill and Karen are soon reunited. Bill is in a relationship with Margo Maclaine, even while she is pregnant by the scheming fashion designer, Clarke Garrison. Bill and Margo marry, and Bill adopts the baby. But their marriage does not last, and Margo leaves town with the child. In 2009, Bill discovers that he has a terminal illness. He wills his media conglomerate, Spencer Publications, to his two living children, Karen and Bill Jr., who each receive 50 percent and are named co-CEO. Bill also makes a DVD for his son in which he gives him half of Spencer Publications on one condition. He reveals that his true love is Stephanie Forrester, even though her refusal to leave Eric Forrester meant that nothing ever happened between them. He wants to avenge her by enacting revenge on Eric, who fired her from Forrester Creations and had public affairs with Brooke Logan and Donna Logan. The condition is that he take Forrester Creations from Eric and crush him by any means necessary. In May 2012, Bill's granddaughter Caroline Spencer reveals to her boyfriend Thomas Forrester that Bill became aware that his daughter Karen was in a relationship with a woman named Danielle Spencer, but Bill refused to acknowledge Danielle or the fact that Karen had a partner. He wanted her to marry a junior executive at Spencer Publications for show, but Karen refused. Bill and Karen agreed to keep it a secret from everyone, including his son Bill Spencer, Jr. Caroline stated that Bill had only met her twice, once on New Year's and once on the Fourth of July. Karen later told her brother Bill about her being gay, and he let her know that he loves and accepts her just as she is, which she greatly appreciated. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Spencer family Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters